This invention relates to a four-wheel drive apparatus for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, to the arrangement of a changeover mechanism in the transmission section of such a four-wheel drive apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 1, a four-wheel drive system for an automotive vehicle generally includes a four-wheel drive apparatus 3 by which a rotating torque transmitted from an engine 1 via a transmission 2 is distributed to a rear-wheel differential 4 and front-wheel differential 5 to rotate rear-wheels 6 and front-wheels 7.